


Продолжая жить

by just_speranza (that_adler_girl)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Wanderlust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_adler_girl/pseuds/just_speranza
Summary: Через пять лет после того, как человечество одержало победу над титанами, Ливай и Эрвин встречаются вновь.





	Продолжая жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992313) by [gunpowderlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderlatte/pseuds/gunpowderlatte). 



Ливай находит его по чистой случайности.

Он смотрит, как Эрвин забрасывает сено в кормушку. Правый рукав рубашки свободно развевается на ветру, движения левой руки уверенные и привычные. Эрвин ласково гладит по носу своего коня, и тот радостно фыркает ему в ладонь. Его лицо расслабленное и спокойное, годы мирной жизни разгладили суровую складку между бровей. Выгоревшие светлые волосы золотом сверкают на солнце, растрёпанные и непослушные, пропитанные ветром и солёными морскими брызгами. 

Какое-то мгновение он кажется Ливаю почти незнакомцем.

Эрвин поднимает на него взгляд прежде, чем Ливай успевает отвернуться или сбежать.

Его глаза ещё никогда не были такими синими.

\--

Домик, в котором живёт Эрвин, крохотный, но уютный и достаточно просторный для одного. Несмотря на царящий внутри лёгкий бардак – грязные тарелки в раковине, разбросанные по полу книги, подоконники со слоем пыли в несколько месяцев толщиной – в нём ощущается тихое приморское очарование.

В одном из углов собирают пыль давно выцветшая форма разведывательного корпуса и галстук-боло.

– Какими судьбами?

Ливай разглядывает поставленную перед ним чашку с чаем, изучает трещинки и сколы, которыми испещрены её края.

– Жажда странствий, – просто отвечает он.

Эрвин смеётся свободно, от души:  
– Уверен, сейчас все охвачены подобными настроениями. – Он переводит взгляд за окно. – Да и кому не захочется исследовать мир за пределами Стен?

Ливай тоже смотрит в окно на серо-бежевый песок, зелёные островки и пёстрые горы в обрамлении лазурного моря. Он думает, что за последние пять лет бесчисленное множество раз видел перед собой эту картину, но отчего-то до сих пор чувствует неудовлетворённость. Он спрашивает себя, почему.

– Он прекрасен, – искренне говорит Ливай, потому что так оно и есть. Хотя бы в этом он согласен с Эрвином.

 

Тем вечером они делят на двоих приготовленный Эрвином скромный ужин из хлеба и тушёного картофеля. Слова всё ещё даются с трудом, и беседа выходит довольно неловкой. Ливай ожидает вопросов наподобие – «Как поживаешь?», «Чем занимался все эти годы?», «Поддерживаешь связь с кем-то из наших?» – но вместо этого они обсуждают старого рыбака, обосновавшегося в миле ниже по берегу. Раньше он был богачом в Стохессе, а теперь живёт в одиночестве со своей собакой. Старик ещё помнит те дни, когда Эрвин был командиром разведкорпуса, и иногда приносит ему свежую рыбу.

После ужина они в молчании моют посуду, а затем босиком спускаются к пляжу посмотреть на закат. Эрвин не берёт с собой ни покрывала, ни даже полотенца, поэтому они садятся прямо на песок. Ливай с удивлением понимает, что вовсе не против.

– Сейчас начнётся,– с нетерпением говорит Эрвин, будто Ливай никогда прежде не видел захода солнца.

 

Он уже и не помнит, сколько раз за минувшие годы любовался тем, как пламенеющий солнечный диск исчезает за морем.

Раньше он всегда делал это в одиночестве.

 

Они возвращаются в дом часом позже, когда на небе зажигаются первые звёзды. С одежды сыпется песок, но Эрвина это, кажется, совсем не заботит.

Он вручает Ливаю полотенце, запасную зубную щётку и разрешает воспользоваться своей ванной. Ливай добрых десять минут тратит на то, чтобы разобраться с вентилями, вода в итоге получается слишком горячей, зато он впервые за долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему чистым. Увлёкшись, он расходует слишком много ромашкового мыла и надеется, что Эрвин не заметит.

На ночь они устраиваются на небольшом матрасе. Ливай оказывается зажат между стенкой и Эрвином, спиной прижимаясь к его спине. Спать в таком положении чертовски неудобно, но он настолько вымотан, что мгновенно отрубается, убаюканный солёным запахом моря и ровным дыханием Эрвина.

Ему снится разговор пятилетней давности, состоявшийся перед тем, как их пути окончательно разошлись, но, проснувшись, он ничего не вспомнит.

\--

Следующее утро Ливай начинает с генеральной уборки.

– Горбатого могила исправит, – тепло замечает Эрвин.

– У тебя тут срач, – бурчит Ливай, пытаясь оттереть намертво въевшееся в пол пятно от чая. – Я не могу быть гостем в грязном доме.

Эрвин расплывается в улыбке и больше не комментирует. Порывшись в кухонных шкафчиках, он извлекает на свет божий банку с мукой.

– Я научился печь блинчики. Хочешь попробовать?

– Валяй, – отзывается Ливай, усиленно поливая пятно моющим раствором. – Не заляпай стол, я его только что вымыл.

– Ливай, ты же меня знаешь, – обиженно произносит Эрвин и тут же просыпает муку на стол.

Ливай недовольно сверлит взглядом образовавшийся в процессе готовки беспорядок и оттаивает, только попробовав самые вкусные блинчики в своей жизни.

\--

Проходит неделя.

Осознание этого как гром среди ясного неба поражает Ливая, когда они развешивают во дворе свежевыстиранное бельё. Эрвин передаёт ему его любимую рубашку – изрядно поношенную и потёртую – и Ливай просто смотрит на неё, отстранённо силясь понять, как целая неделя могла промчаться так быстро.

– Что-то не так? – мягко спрашивает Эрвин.

Вопрос вырывает Ливая из задумчивости, и он отрицательно качает головой. Вешает свою рубашку рядом с рубашкой Эрвина и решает, что не стоит больше злоупотреблять его щедрым гостеприимством. Скоро он покинет это место и вновь отправится путешествовать. В конце концов, именно этого он и хотел всю жизнь: познать мир за пределами Стен, так долго бывших его темницей. Он сражался с титанами, чтобы самому увидеть всё то, что открыто птичьему взору. Однажды он объездит весь свет, но этой мечте не суждено сбыться, если он продолжит прохлаждаться здесь.

Вечером, когда они вместе моют посуду, он прямо говорит об этом Эрвину.

Эрвин с непроницаемым выражением лица передаёт ему очередную тарелку:  
– Хорошо.

Ливай удовлетворённо кивает. Остальную посуду они домывают в тишине.

Медленно проваливаясь в сон на узком матрасе, Ливай говорит себе, что пустится в путь с первым лучом солнца.

 

Утром Ливай никуда не уезжает. Эрвин снова готовит для него блинчики.

\--

Незаметно в их жизни появляется приятная размеренность. 

Днём Ливай чаще всего занимается уборкой и наведением порядка в доме. Эрвину запрещено помогать, поэтому он проводит время с книгами, которые собирал будучи командиром, но так до сих пор и не прочёл. Во время ужина (готовит неизменно Эрвин, поскольку из Ливая, как быстро выяснилось, повар никакой) он в красках расписывает Ливаю прочитанное за день, и тот, затаив дыхание, слушает истории о колдунах, параллельных вселенных и говорящих животных. Когда у них заканчиваются продукты или чистящие средства, они седлают жеребца по кличке Иден и наведываются в близлежащий городок. И пока Ливай самозабвенно торгуется с лавочниками, Эрвин прочёсывает полки книжных магазинов.

Иногда они целое утро бездельничают, попивая чай, а днём совершают длинные прогулки по пляжу, где Ливай собирает странные маленькие штучки, именуемые ракушками. Их босые ноги утопают в песке, и они гуляют до тех пор, пока тщательно зачёсанные волосы Ливая не начинают торчать во все стороны, как у Эрвина.

Иногда они выводят в море утлую лодчонку и пытаются что-нибудь поймать. Чаще всего возвращаются с пустыми руками, но в те вечера, когда удача им всё же улыбается, разводят на берегу небольшой костёр, искры от которого достают до самых небес. Они жарят на костре пойманную рыбу, и их улыбки сияют ярче пламени.

А бывают дни, когда Эрвин нарушает заведённый порядок и поднимает Ливая до рассвета. Они собирают в дорогу немного еды и верхом на Идене отправляются в то место, которое приглянулось Эрвину на сей раз. Ливай не говорит ему, что уже всё это видел – и водопады, и пещеры, и седые от одуванчиков поля – вместо этого он позволяет говорить Эрвину. И тот, задыхаясь от восторга, в подробностях рассказывает о каждом явлении.

Одно в их жизни неизменно: что бы ни случилось, они каждый вечер встречают вместе закат.

\--

Проходит три месяца, но Ливай уже давно не считает дни.

\--

– Куда сегодня?

Пока Ливай яростно трёт глаза, пытаясь прогнать сон, Эрвин выволакивает из сарая и с ликующим видом демонстрирует ему два весла. Ливай тихо стонет.

– Я же ещё не закончил со стиркой, – возмущается он, силясь подавить зевок. – Даже не думай, что я буду рыбачить в исподнем.

В конечном итоге ему приходится довольствоваться одной из рубашек Эрвина и старыми шортами на завязках. Он выглядит настолько нелепо, что Эрвин прыскает со смеху и никак не может остановиться. Ливай без особого энтузиазма показывает ему средний палец.

Выясняется, что рыбалка в их планы не входит. Вместо этого они берут по веслу и направляют лодку к ближайшему острову. Грести приходится целую вечность, и к концу руки у Ливая буквально отваливаются, но ему ли жаловаться, когда Эрвин управляется только одной.

Стоит им с горем пополам добраться до острова, как Ливай тут же натыкается на самого огромного паука, которого когда-либо видел. Он испускает достойный банши вопль и на чём свет стоит костерит Эрвина за то, что тот приволок его сюда. Попытки забросать паука мокрым песком терпят крах. Ливай кусает губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку, заметив, что Эрвин и сам слегка позеленел при виде чудовища. Они принимают решение пожертвовать одной из чашек и накрывают ею паука.

Пока Ливай собирает новые ракушки, Эрвин приносит откуда-то дикие ягоды неизвестного происхождения. Ливай встречает их с большим подозрением («Ты _уверен_ , что они не ядовитые?»), но вслед за первой съедает ещё штук двадцать, а потом заставляет Эрвина помочь ему собрать все ягоды, которые они смогут найти, чтобы отвезти домой.

Они обедают бутербродами, сидя бок о бок и передавая друг другу единственную чашку с чаем. Время от времени кто-то из них с опаской косится на вторую чашку, под которой скрывается пойманный паук. Присмотревшись, Ливай может разглядеть в отдалении домик Эрвина и пасущегося рядом Идена. Ещё дальше у берега виднеется маленькая чёрная точка, вероятно, это старик из Стохесса вышел в море на рыбалку, но на таком расстоянии сложно сказать.

Ливай спрашивает себя, как он может хотя бы надеяться увидеть мир целиком, если он так невообразимо огромен?

После обеда Эрвин заглядывает под чашку и обнаруживает, что паук исчез. Сочтя это знаком того, что им пора убираться отсюда, они стремглав несутся к лодке.

 

Домой они возвращаются под вечер, щеголяя обгоревшими носами и лиловыми от ягодного сока губами. Оба совершенно без сил, поэтому решают пропустить ужин и пораньше лечь спать.

Ночью Ливаю снится расставание, но утром он об этом забывает.

\--

Однажды вечером, покормив коня и вернувшись в дом, Ливай застаёт Эрвина за странным занятием: тот ногой упихивает подушку в и без того переполненный рюкзак.

– Ты какого чёрта творишь? – настороженно интересуется Ливай.

Эрвин смущенно поворачивается к нему, одновременно пытаясь закрыть расходящийся по швам рюкзак:  
– Помнишь утёс, который мы проезжали пару недель назад? – Ливай кивает, вспоминая угрожающие скалы, показавшиеся ему выше самих Стен. – Мистер Томпсон рассказал, что там есть тропа, по которой можно добраться до самого верха. Поедем верхом на Идене.

В этот момент застёжка рюкзака не выдерживает, и всё его содержимое оказывает на полу. Эрвин сокрушённо вздыхает.

Ливай с сомнением рассматривает одеяла и подушки:  
– Мы там ночевать собираемся что ли?

– Именно, – отвечает Эрвин и с довольным видом добавляет: – Прямо под звёздами.

– Ты в курсе, что ты двинутый? – ворчит Ливай себе под нос и принимается помогать Эрвину переупаковывать вещи.

 

Путь на вершину утёса длинный и извилистый, освещённый лишь бледным светом луны. Уже действительно поздно, и Ливай устало приникает головой к спине Эрвина, наблюдая, как мир проносится мимо чередой тёмных силуэтов. Далеко под ними серебрится узкая полоска моря.

– Устал?

– Возможно, – отвечает Ливай, прикрыв веки.

– Потерпи, почти на месте.

– Да уж надеюсь, – буркает Ливай и всем телом ощущает тихий смех Эрвина.

Эрвин будит его, когда они наконец добираются до вершины. Ливай продирает заспанные глаза и спрыгивает с коня. Его взгляд упирается в пустоту.

– Зря припёрлись: отсюда же ни черта не видно.

– А ты посмотри наверх.

И Ливай смотрит.

 

Они роняют усталые головы на подушки и накрываются одним одеялом. Неподалёку уже давно дремлет Иден. Земля под ними жёсткая и неровная, мелкие камушки впиваются Ливаю в спину, но это ничтожная плата за возможность вот так лежать под мерцающими звёздами. Ливаю кажется, что он ещё никогда не видел такого ослепительно яркого ночного неба.

– Интересно, мы когда-нибудь узнаем что там, наверху? – тихо спрашивает Эрвин.

– Не пори чушь. Ты же не думаешь, что люди смогут подняться в небо?

– Как знать.

– Ты всегда был долбанным оптимистом, но это уже просто за гранью.

– Мы же увидели море, разве нет?

Ливаю приходит в голову, что ночное небо похоже на море: две бескрайние глади, до краёв заполненные переливающимися огнями. Он находит взглядом особенно яркую звезду. Как далеко она от них? Если верить книгам, которыми зачитывается Эрвин, во вселенной может быть бесчисленное множество звёзд. От этого у Ливая голова идёт кругом. Он ещё не вполне сжился с мыслью о целом новом мире за пределами Стен, а уж миллионы других, затерянных где-то в космосе, он и вообразить не в силах.

– Эрвин, давай пока сосредоточимся на том, что здесь, – просит Ливай, борясь с подступающей головной болью, и краем глаза замечает, как блеснула в темноте улыбка Эрвина. 

Их обволакивает уютным молчанием, и они начинают потихоньку засыпать. Уже балансируя на грани сна, Ливай чувствует, как Эрвин повыше подтягивает одеяло, укрывая их обоих.

\--

Однажды вечером в ожидании захода солнца они начинают строить из песка копию Стен.

На то, чтобы возвести три ряда укреплений, времени уходит совсем немного, но затем они решают добавить деталей: схематичное изображение окраинных районов, Лес гигантских деревьев, штаб разведки, подвал в доме Эрена – увлёкшись, они упускают момент, когда солнце скрывается за горизонтом.

– А мы здесь, – Эрвин примерно на метр отходит от внешней стены и отмечает место камешком.

– Вряд ли это верный масштаб. Мы точно находимся куда дальше.

– Хм, возможно, ты прав. – Эрвин поворачивается в сторону моря. – Мы пропустили закат.

Ливай тоже смотрит на гаснущее небо, уже меняющее цвет с огненно-рыжего на глубокий синий.  
– Похоже на то, – роняет он и, отвернувшись, кладёт маленькую ракушку туда, где должна быть столица, а затем закапывает её поглубже в песок.

Тем временем Эрвин отходит всё дальше и дальше. Предположив, что на сегодня с них хватит, Ливай оглядывает напоследок песчаную копию места, бывшего когда-то их домом. Кажется, целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как они жили внутри Стен.

Ливай поднимается с колен, и в этот момент Эрвин, неожиданно развернувшись, со всех ног бросается к нему...

– Подожди, что ты...

...и проносится прямо по их песчаной крепости.

Ливай, не веря собственным глазам, пялится на кучу мокрого песка, в которую превратилось их творение. Он застывает в немом изумлении, не понимая, почему Эрвин скалится так, будто только что сыграл лучшую на свете шутку.

– Какого хрена, Эрвин, мы же так старались! – взрывается Ливай, обретя голос. – Ты что, ребёнок?

– Нет, – Эрвин говорит медленно, будто это Ливай тут туго соображает. – Я был титаном.

Следует оглушительное молчание. Ливай смотрит на Эрвина с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Уже пять лет, как человечество обрело свободу, но за всё время, что Ливай провёл здесь, они ни разу даже не упоминали титанов, словно эта тема была под негласным запретом. И вот они стоят на берегу моря, Эрвин в шутку притворяется титаном, их крепость превращена в неузнаваемое месиво из песка, камней и ракушек, и в целом вся эта ситуация настолько идиотская и абсурдная...

Ливая сгибает пополам от хохота. Он опускается на корточки и смеётся до тех пор, пока не начинают ныть щёки и сводить живот. Ему вторит шум волн. Он поднимает взгляд, стирая ладонью выступившие слёзы, и замечает, что Эрвин смотрит него как-то странно. Ливаю резко становится неловко, смех сам собой сходит на нет.

– Что? – рявкает он. – Чего ты на меня так уставился?

– Нет, ничего, просто... раньше я никогда не видел, чтобы ты так смеялся.

Эрвин по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз, и Ливай, не зная, что и думать, растерянно отворачивается к растоптанной песчаной крепости.  
– Только ты замечаешь такие глупости, – тихо произносит он.

Эрвин хмыкает и протягивает ему руку:  
– Пойдём внутрь?

– Ага, – Ливай позволяет Эрвину помочь ему подняться, и они вместе бредут к дому.

\--

Ночью Ливай видит сон.

 

Кто-то входит в его комнату, когда он собирает свои скудные пожитки.

– Уже уезжаешь?

Ливай аккуратно складывает и разглаживает форму, пальцы на секунду замирают над нашивкой разведкорпуса.

– В точку.

Эрвин стоит рядом и наблюдает, как Ливай убирает форму в сумку. Оба молчат. Снаружи во дворе воспрянувшие духом солдаты шумно празднуют победу человечества и с нетерпением ждут повозок, которые наконец-то отвезут их домой.

– Тебе всегда не терпелось уехать, – внезапно говорит Эрвин.

Ливай провожает взглядом стаю птиц. Их крылья отбрасывают тени на его подоконник.

– Я вступил в разведкорпус, чтобы однажды собственными глазами увидеть то, что видят за Стенами они. – Он завязывает сумку и забрасывает её на плечо. – Я всю жизнь стремился к этому. Настало время двигаться дальше.

– Мне не уговорить тебя остаться, так ведь? – спрашивает Эрвин, и словно тень набегает на его лицо.

Ливай думает об их товарищах, сложивших головы на алтарь этой войны. Вспоминает бойцов своего отряда, сгинувших такими молодыми, и кадетов, расставшихся с жизнью раньше, чем они успели стать настоящими солдатами. Он думает о том, что сколько бы ни мыл руки, всё равно не может избавиться от ощущения крови под ногтями.

– Для меня здесь ничего нет. Только тяжёлые воспоминания, – честно отвечает Ливай. – По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что их жертвы были не напрасными. Мне этого достаточно.

Эрвин печально улыбается, и Ливай, не выдерживая, отводит глаза.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Ливай.

Даже спустя все эти годы Ливай не способен солгать ему:  
– Я буду.

Чуть позже, когда его экипаж трогается с места, Ливай оглядывается и долго смотрит в окно на то, как фигура Эрвина растворяется вдали и ветер треплет правый рукав его рубашки.

 

Ливай просыпается среди ночи и медленно открывает глаза. Его талию обвивает что-то тяжёлое – рука Эрвина. Ливай оборачивается и смотрит на его спящее лицо, расслабленное и безмятежное.

На этот раз сон остаётся с ним.

\--

Пару дней спустя они вместе моют посуду: Ливай вытирает тарелки, которые передаёт ему Эрвин. Ни с того ни с сего ему вспоминается, как однажды вечером, много месяцев назад, он сказал Эрвину, что скоро уедет, но так и не уехал. Ливай аккуратно ставит тарелку на сушку и наконец задаёт вопрос, который снедал его всё это время, но который у него не хватало духу задать:  
– Ты так и не попросил меня уехать.

Эрвин молча протягивает ему очередную мокрую тарелку.

– Почему? – настойчиво спрашивает Ливай, сжимая её в руках. Его сердце болезненно колотится груди.

Эрвин поднимает на него глаза:  
– А ты хочешь уехать?

Его взгляд такой пронзительный, что Ливай на мгновение отворачивается. И словно впервые замечает.

Их разросшуюся коллекцию морских ракушек, разложенную по всем подоконникам. Следы муки, оставшиеся на столе после того, как они утром готовили блинчики. Чистое бельё, которое они не успели разобрать, сложенное стопкой на постели. Шкафчик, выделенный специально под нелепую привычку Ливая запасаться чистящими средствами в несметных количествах. Полы, всегда будто покрытые тонким слоем песка, сколько бы Ливай их ни подметал.

Его форма разведкорпуса висит в углу рядом с формой Эрвина, точно так же постепенно выцветая и собирая пыль. 

Он смотрит на Эрвина и видит человека, с которым судьба свела его не один раз, но дважды. Который впустил Ливая обратно в свою жизнь, будто и не было этой пятилетней разлуки. Который показывает ему все самые поразительные места, какие способен предложить этот мир, потому что хочет, чтобы Ливай был счастлив. Который обнимает его ночами, словно какую-то драгоценность.

Ливай всматривается в ясные глаза напротив и неожиданно понимает, что ему вовсе не обязательно объезжать целый свет. Да, за пределами Стен скрываются невообразимые красоты, но разве может что-то сравниться с Эрвином, терпеливо ждущим ответа на свой вопрос. В его глазах плещется самое синее море, какое Ливаю предначертано увидеть в жизни, и смотрит он так, будто Ливай для него – весь мир.

В этот миг, после стольких месяцев, Ливая осеняет мысль о том, что здесь он впервые почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.

– Нет, – медленно отвечает он, и тарелка дрожит в его руках, – нет, Эрвин, я не хочу снова уезжать.

– Тогда не уезжай, – просит Эрвин, от его лучезарной улыбки перехватывает дыхание. – Останься со мной.

Тарелка выскальзывает у Ливая из пальцев, и он позволяет себе потянуться навстречу Эрвину.

 

Посуда позабыта в раковине, чистое бельё небрежно сброшено на пол. Ливай обнаруживает, что на их узкой постели можно весьма комфортно устроиться, если тесно прижаться друг к другу, переплетясь под покрывалом руками и ногами.

– Я так долго тебя ждал, – шепчет Эрвин, уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Я больше никуда не уйду, – обещает Ливай и приникает губами к нетерпеливым губам.


End file.
